Magic in the Quarter
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Amelia Spencer, a young witch from London, arrives in New Orleans to perfect her magic. When she meets Elijah Mikaelson, the world as she knows it turns upside down. NO HAYLEY. NO BABY.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic in the Quarter**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I'm just borrowing. The only things I own are the story and the OC (even though she was created by TheIrishShipperholic).**

_**Note: Yeah, I'm not an Elijah fan anymore, but my mind was bugging me to create a story starring him. The plot is this: Amelia Spencer is a young witch who just arrived in New Orleans from London. She doesn't know what to expect. That is, until she catches the eye of Elijah Mikaelson.**_

_**Don't ask, just take it as it's written.**_

**Chapter 1**

_French Quarter..._

**A**melia Spencer smiled as she walked through the streets of New Orleans. She had just arrived from London, having left to better her magic, and so far, she seemed to be enjoying what the Quarter had to offer. As she continued to walk dow the street, she passed by some shops that sold all kinds of herbs that could be used for potions or even for certain spells. Amelia smiled and walked into one shop in particular to see if she could maybe buy some herbs. When she walked in, she noticed that the owner was eyeing her curiously, but wasn't too sure why. Shrugging her shoulders, she went about her business. Finally, as she was still browsing, she looked over her right shoulder and saw that said owner was in front of her.

"May I ask why you're looking at me like that, love?"

The woman then replied, "It's just that I'm curious. I've never seen you around here before."

"That's because I'm not," said Amelia. "I just arrived here yesterday. I'm originally from London." She switched hands from around her grimoire to hold it out in front of the woman. "I'm Amelia, Amelia Spencer. Who might you be?"

"I'm Sophie Deveraux."

"It's very nice to meet you, Sophie," said Amelia. "Now that we've introduced ourselves, I'd like to purchase some of your finest herbs to use for my spells." She saw the look on Sophie's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but I think I should warn you about something," said Sophie. "Witches in the Quarter are being persecuted for using magic."

"Persecuted?" said Amelia. "By whom, may I ask?"

"A vampire by the name of Marcel Gerard," said Sophie. "He passed a law here stating that any witch caught practicing magic will be put to death. That's why if we do practice magic, it has to be where Marcel and his minions can't get to us, _and_ a time where they're not roaming about."

Amelia nodded, even though she didn't quite like what she was being told. She never met this Marcel Gerard character and already she found herself hating him for the way her fellow witches were being treated.

Finally, she said, "Well, I appreciate the warning, Sophie. I'll make sure that I steer clear of this Marcel. I don't particularly like what he's doing, especially not to our kind."

Sophie nodded as well. "Good. Tell you what, because you're new here, I won't charge you for anything you buy here. Consider it a way of saying, 'Welcome to the Quarter.'" She saw that Amelia was about to protest. "Ah, ah, I insist."

"Thank you, Sophie," said Amelia. "I hope to see you again soon."

That being said, Amelia grabbed the herbs that she needed and walked out of the store, her basket in hand. Upon exiting the store, she looked through the things she had purchased and didn't pay attention to where she was going, because the next thing she knew, she was colliding with something hard, and before she fell to the ground, a firm hand grabbed her and pulled her up.

"My apologies, I didn't see you there."

Amelia then heard a soft accented voice speaking and looked to see a man in front of her. Good God in Heaven, he was certainly handsome, with short brown hair that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, deep brown eyes that she could lose herself in, and a body that, although it was covered in the tailored suit he was wearing, looked like it was made for hours of wild, passionate, primal sex, and lips she could imagine herself kissing and nibbling.

"No, it was my fault," she replied. "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." She cleared her throat. "Oh, silly me, I forgot my manners. I'm Amelia Spencer."

The man smiled. "It's good to meet you, Amelia Spencer." He gently took her hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

Amelia blinked at the mention of his name. "_The _Elijah Mikaelson? I've heard about you. Your family is practically royalty where I come from."

"We're wealthy, yes, but I hardly call us royalty."

"Your name still demands respect, though." She sighed. "Anyway, I'm new here in New Orleans. I just arrived yesterday. I don't know if you could tell from the items in my hands, but I'm a witch and I'm looking to perfect my magic."

"I thought as much when I saw you exit Sophie Deveraux's shop."

"She also warned me about a man named Marcel Gerard. I don't suppose you've heard of him?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Elijah. "He's a vampire that is sired to my brother, Niklaus." He saw the look in her eyes. "You've heard of him as well, judging from your reaction to his name. His reputation precedes him. Fortunately, he has found happiness recently, with a blonde vampire named Caroline Forbes."

Amelia smiled. "Well, at least he has a lady love in his life." She looked at her watch and bit back a curse. Was it that late already? "I'd hate to cut this short, Elijah, but I have to go. I'm staying in a hotel in town and I..."

"I have a better idea," said Elijah. "Why not stay with me? My family has a mansion in the Garden District and it has plenty of room."

"I don't want to impose."

"You won't be imposing, love," said Elijah. "It's better than staying at some hotel. Plus, we can protect you from Marcel."

"Very well, you talked me into it," said Amelia. "I'll stay with you and your family at your mansion."

Elijah nodded and for a few minutes, he looked at the woman in front of him. She was very beautiful, with long, wavy dark blonde hair that seemed to shimmer in the light, brown eyes that were so mesmerizing that even the strongest man could get weak in the knees with a single glance, a body that he imagined himself caressing under the sheets of his bed after a night of hot, passionate, primal sex, and lips he was tempted to kiss.

After a bit of a long silence, he cleared his throat and offered his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

Amelia smiled. "We shall, my lord."

Elijah laughed slightly at that and, taking her grimoire and other things in his free hand, he escorted her out of the Quarter and to the Mikaelson mansion.

_**Note: I know, I know, I shouldn't start a new story when I've got others, but I had this in mind for a while and thought I'd go forward with it. Anyway, it's a crossover with the Vampire Diaries, so there's Klaroline in it, and no Hayley or baby, even though with the way my muse is acting, there's a chance that could happen later in the story with Amelia. But, that's later, for now, Elijah and Amelia have met.**_

_**ENJOY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Amelia Spencer arrives in New Orleans and, after getting the herbs she needs from Sophie Deveraux's shop, she meets Elijah, who offers to let her stay at the Mikaelson mansion.**_

_**Hey, guys, just got an idea for this today and wanted to post it. Thank you for the reviews so far! You're awesome! No spoilers, just keep reading.**_

_Mikaelson Mansion, Garden District – Later..._

**C**aroline sighed happily as she snuggled against Klaus' bare chest, kissing the feather tattoo on his shoulder. They had just spent part of the day making love in their bed, and it wasn't surprising that it was the best they ever experienced. Klaus smiled as he ran his fingers through Caroline's golden tresses, kissing her forehead and inhaling the sweet scents of lavender, sandalwood, and honey, scents that were no doubt worthy of belonging to his beloved.

"That was amazing."

The blonde vampire's remark brought the hybrid to earth somewhat. "Indeed it was, love. I must say, you're quite the little firecracker in bed."

"Well, I don't want to take _all _the credit," she replied. "_You_ were pretty amazing yourself, my King."

Klaus chuckled at that and kissed her lips. He loved it when she called him her King, because he definitely deemed her worthy of being his Queen. As he continued to kiss her, he let his hands wander down her small frame until they reached her perky ass, which he squeezed under the sheets, earning him a muffled squeal against his lips before Caroline pulled away from him.

"Klaus, you know that's my weakness."

"That's why I did it."

"You are too much, you know that?" said Caroline. "I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Klaus smirked at her. "Maybe you can punish me."

Caroline returned her lover's smirk and, without another word, kissed him urgently and passionately, grabbing his wrists and holding his arms up against the headboard of their bed, positioning herself over his cock and thrusting against him hard and fast. Klaus smiled against her lips and followed suit half a beat later, enjoying the ride she was taking him on.

As she continued to gyrate against his hips, Caroline kissed his jawline to his ear, which she nibbled playfully with her blunt human teeth before proceeding to his neck. Once there, she brandished her fangs, scraping it against the skin and feeling the heat rising within her.

"Caroline...don't..."

"Don't what, my lord?" she replied. "Tell me."

"Don't tease me," said Klaus. "You know I don't like being teased."

"Oh no, we can't have that, can we?" said Caroline. "Well, don't worry, you'll be given everything."

That being said, she kissed his neck to raise the vein before plunging her fangs into his neck, savoring the hot, sweet blood that entered her mouth. She had tasted his blood before, when he had healed her after her asshole ex, Tyler, bit her, even though it had been on his command, and after he had staked and bitten her to punish said asshole ex. However, Caroline had forgiven him for that, because she had told him that anybody capable of love was capable of being saved.

_Downstairs – That Same Moment..._

Rebekah sensed that was going on between Klaus and Caroline upstairs and rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she was jealous, because she wanted her brother to be happy, it was just that sometimes, it got a little too much for her, _especially_ when she wanted to read.

However, the blonde Original didn't have time to dwell on that, because she caught sight of Elijah heading up the front steps of the mansion, but he wasn't alone, for a young lady was with him. _That's strange,_ she thought. _He didn't say anything about meeting anyone in the Quarter today. I wonder who this is that he's with?_

Quickly, Rebekah went to the door and opened it. "Elijah, there you are. I was wondering when you were coming home."

"I told you I was going to be back, sister," he replied. "I'm a man of my word."

"Who's your friend?"

Elijah looked at Amelia and then back to Rebekah. "Rebekah, this is Amelia Spencer. She just arrived here in New Orleans from London yesterday. Amelia, this is my sister, Rebekah."

Amelia smiled. "It's lovely to meet you, Rebekah."

"Charmed," said Rebekah. "So, what brings you all the way from across the pond?"

"I came here to perfect my magic."

Rebekah didn't know what to say to that, just eyed the newcomer with a suspicious eye before looking at Elijah again. "May I have a word with you alone, brother?"

Elijah didn't know what his sister could possibly want to discuss, but decided to oblige her. He looked at Amelia. "Could you excuse us for a moment, Amelia? My sister wishes to discuss something with me in private."

"Oh, it's quite all right," said Amelia. "I have a sister of my own, so I can definitely relate."

Then, with a nod to Rebekah, the witch stepped inside the mansion, leaving the siblings to their business. Once Amelia was gone, Rebekah looked at Elijah, a stern expression on her face.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?"

"I offered to let her stay with us," said Elijah. "I told her that it was better than some hotel."

"But, she's a witch, Elijah," said Rebekah. "Witches have been nothing but trouble for our family for centuries."

"Rebekah, I will not allow you to behave like this while Amelia is our guest," said Elijah. "I promised her that we'd protect her from Marcel, and I'm going to make good on that promise. I realize that you're hesitant to trust her given our history with witches, but you can't let that stand in the way of helping Amelia. Besides, weren't you saying that weren't enough females in this house?"

"But, Elijah..."

"Don't 'but, Elijah' me," her brother replied. "I expect you to be civil toward Amelia, because I'm not about to allow Marcel and his minions get their hands on her."

Not allowing his sister to say another word, he walked past her and into the mansion, where he found Amelia in the parlor, admiring the décor of the mansion. He couldn't help but be in awe of her as he watched. Shit, what was wrong with him? He only just met her and already he was feeling like this. _I guess I know how Niklaus feels about Caroline._

Amelia turned around and saw him standing there. "Oh, Elijah, there you are. How did it go with your sister?"

"She's concerned, as sisters tend to be," he replied. "Though, I can't say I blame her, given how checkered our history has been with your kind."

Amelia nodded, but before she could say anything, they were joined by a tall man, dressed in a robe and flanked by another blonde, also dressed in a robe. She didn't need to guess who the man was, since Elijah had told her about him in the Quarter. _This has got to be Niklaus, the one to whom Marcel Gerard is sired. And the blonde with him is his lady love, Caroline._

"Ah, Elijah, I didn't know you were home." He looked toward Amelia. "And you brought company."

"Niklaus, this is Amelia Spencer, newly arrived from London," said Elijah. "I offered to let her stay with us and promised to protect her from Marcel."

Amelia nodded toward Klaus. "It's good to finally meet you, Niklaus. I've heard about you. You're the hybrid, a sort of celebrity where I'm from." She looked at Caroline. "He also spoke of your lady love, and how you've found happiness with her."

"Well, he's not wrong," said Klaus. "I have found happiness with my Caroline. She makes me want to be a better man." He smiled. "And as far as being a celebrity is concerned, I'm more infamous than famous."

Caroline looked at Amelia. "It's nice to meet you, Amelia. I hope that you like it here. Granted, it might take some getting used to, but you'll feel more at home the longer you're here. I know I feel at home here."

"Thank you, Caroline," said Amelia. "I hope that we can be friends." She sighed. "I hope that I could be friends with Rebekah as well, even though she did give me a bit of a cold reception earlier. Then again, I suppose she was only doing so out of concern for her brother."

_**Note: Hoo, boy, that was a lot to cover in one chapter, huh? Well, I wanted Amelia to meet Rebekah, Klaus, and Caroline, as well as throw in a little Klaroline sexy time. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Amelia meets Klaus, Caroline, and Rebekah.**_

_**Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated in a while (the last time being October 20), but real life was hectic and I was working on other projects. But, I came up with the idea for this next chapter recently, so I thought I'd update now. No spoilers, just keep reading.**_

_French Quarter – 2 Days Later..._

**A**melia took a sip of tea as she, Caroline, and Rebekah sat in a cafe. The three of them were having a Girls' Day Out, which was suggested by Caroline so that they'd be able to bond while Elijah and Klaus had their usual conferences. It wasn't that bad an outing, especially since Rebekah seemed to be more relaxed than she was two days ago. True, she was a bit hesitant to accept the fact there was a witch in the mansion, but she was starting to get used to it.

After a few minutes, Amelia put down her tea and smiled at the other two. "This was a great idea, ladies."

"I figured that this would be a good way for us to get to know each other," said Caroline. "Besides, Elijah and Klaus are conducting some business and to prevent the three of us from being bored, I thought we'd spend the day together."

Amelia nodded and then looked up to see an African-American woman walk past them. In fact, she had seen that particular woman when she arrived in New Orleans, during her trek to Sophie Deveraux's shop.

"Who is that woman? I saw her on the way to Sophie's shop."

Rebekah scowled. "That is Belinda La Fleur."

"You sound like you know her," said Amelia. "And, judging from your tone, you don't exactly like her."

"Belinda is a witch that Marcel is in love with," said Caroline. "They met in 1963, after the assassination of President Kennedy, and they've been together ever since. Rebekah doesn't like her because she and Marcel were a couple the previous century, and Klaus wasn't exactly thrilled about it, since Marcel is sired to him."

"I don't just not like her, I utterly despise her," said Rebekah. "The fact that she can have Marcel wrapped around her little finger like that is appalling." She sighed. "I guess that is the reason I reacted as poorly as I did when I first met you, Amelia."

"It's all right, Rebekah, you don't have to explain," said Amelia. "You had your reasons for acting the way you did, and I understand." She smiled. "I guess it doesn't matter now, because we're going to be the best of friends, the three of us."

Caroline returned the witch's smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, hearing her gasp and seeing her pull away suddenly, causing her to become concerned. "Amelia, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "I just...had this vision."

"A vision?" said Caroline. "What kind of vision?"

"I get these psychic visions from time to time," said Amelia. "It's an unfortunate occupational hazard that comes with being a witch." She took out her grimoire and showed a sketch of it to the two blonde vampires. "This is the recent vision, which became more intense when Caroline touched me. It was of a full moon, a little boy and a little girl, and the letter of M. The boy's name starts with L, and the girl's name starts with E."

"The first two parts are obvious," said Rebekah. "The full moon is what the werewolves are ruled by, and the M is for Mikaelson."

Caroline didn't say anything, mostly because she didn't know what to say in that regard. Of course, she remembered when a witch she knew back in her former home of Mystic Falls, Bonnie Bennett, would also have psychic visions. Though, hers were nothing compared to Amelia's. The part that concerned her was the little boy with the L name. What could that mean?

Amelia saw how quiet Caroline had become. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Caroline."

"You didn't scare me," the blonde vampire replied. "You may have thrown me for a loop, but you didn't scare me." She gave the witch a concerned look. "The little boy with the L name in your vision, what did that mean?"

"He'll bring peace to the Quarter," said Amelia. "Beyond that, I don't know. Same thing with the girl with the E name. It's all very confusing, even though I've been a witch all my life. My mother was very powerful and taught me everything she knows about magic, as did my father, who was a powerful warlock."

Rebekah spoke up then. "Can't you ask them?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible," said Amelia. "They died before I came here. I came home and found their bodies on the floor of our house. They were...killed by a vampire, and not just any vampire, a vampire I know all too well."

Rebekah and Caroline looked at each other before Caroline looked at Amelia. "Who was the vampire that killed your parents, Amelia?"

"My sister, Sarah."

"Your sister?" said Caroline. "She's a vampire?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Amelia. "She didn't want to be a witch, so her vampire lover turned her." She sighed. "It still hurts sometimes, especially since I had a vision of my parents' death before it occurred. Kind of ironic, huh?"

"Regardless of the circumstances, you're safe now," said Caroline. "Elijah and Klaus will keep you safe. I'll do the same, and so will Rebekah. As long as you're with us, you're safe. If either Sarah or Marcel come after you, we'll be ready for it."

_Marcel's Compound – That Same Moment..._

Belinda La Fleur entered the courtyard of the compound that she lived in with Marcel Gerard and his band of vampires, having just returned from the Quarter. During the time that she been living with him, Belinda had been more than just his lover, she was also his best spy, reporting to him on various activities throughout the Quarter, including those of the witches. This time, however, the African-American witch had something extra special to report, something that Marcel would no doubt find interesting.

Upon entering the courtyard, Belinda was greeted by Diego, who had sensed her return. He knew of her loyalty to his boss and didn't question it, especially since such a thing wouldn't be pretty for him.

"You got back quick, Belinda."

"I know I usually don't return until nightfall, but I found out something during my rounds," she replied. "Is Marcel here?"

"He's upstairs," said Diego. "I could get him for you."

Belinda was about to reply when Marcel appeared by the second floor balcony, having overheard their conversation. "That won't be necessary, Diego. I already know why she's here. Send her up."

Diego nodded and told Belinda that she could go on up. Nodding, she walked past him and ascended the stairs, where Marcel was waiting for her. He embraced her and kissed her passionately as they made their way to his room, where he closed the door behind him. However, before things could get too hot between them, Belinda pulled away.

"I know you're eager, my love," she said. "But, I have news from the Quarter."

Marcel was a bit disappointed, but nodded and stepped back, keeping her hands in his. "All right, what do you have for me?"

"There's a new witch. She just arrived here about two days ago," said Belinda. "Her name is Amelia Spencer."

"A new witch, you say?"

Belinda nodded. "Unfortunately, I couldn't get near her because she was with Rebekah Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes. My guess is that if she's with those two, then she has to be staying at the Mikaelson mansion. I saw her with Elijah after she left Sophie Deveraux's shop two days ago."

"They're protecting her from me, most likely," said Marcel. "Since Amelia is new here, she doesn't know about my law." He sighed. "In either case, I'm glad you told me, Belinda."

"That's one of the reasons you have me around," said Belinda. "I'm one of your best spies." She got closer to him and kissed him, playfully nibbling on his bottom lip. "Now, I believe we were just about to have a little fun?"

"Yes, _cherie_, we were."

That being said, he returned her kiss, vamp speeding them over to his bed, removing both his clothes and hers before laying her on the cool sheets and following after her half a beat later, driving his cock into her core, thrusting hard and fast into her. Belinda gyrated her hips against his, matching his speed exactly. Marcel then left her lips and kissed down her jawline to her ear, playfully nibbling it with his blunt human teeth. He then proceeded to her neck, where the scent of her blood made his fangs pop out and he scraped her skin gently with one of them.

"Marcellus, please, don't tease me," she said. "It's not nice."

"Oh, we can't have that, can we?" he replied. "Well, I'll have to do something about that right away."

With that, he plunged his fangs into her neck, thrusting faster as he drank her blood. Belinda wrapped her legs around his waist and gyrated against his thrusts at the same speed.

_Mikaelson Mansion..._

Klaus could feel the tension in the air as he watched Elijah pace the floor in the study. It had been half an hour since their private meeting began after the women left for their outing and there was no mistaking the fact that the older Original was anxious about something.

"It's your lady witch friend, isn't it, brother? You're concerned about her well-being."

Elijah didn't look at his brother as he replied, "You guess correctly, Niklaus. Suppose Marcel goes after her anyway? You know that he's going to find out about her, what with the spies he has in the Quarter, namely Belinda La Fleur."

Klaus nodded. "Even if he does find out about her, he won't be able to get within five feet of her."

"You say that now, but suppose we fail?" said Elijah. "Amelia doesn't know about Marcel's law, since she's only been in New Orleans for two days since she arrived from London." He stopped pacing and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I apologize if it sounds like I am doubting you, Niklaus, but..."

"You don't have to apologize, brother," said Klaus. "I know you're not doubting me." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll protect Amelia, Elijah. I know that you fancy her, even though you've only known her a couple of days."

Elijah didn't try to deny it, because it was true. Despite not knowing her very long, he was starting to care for the lovely young witch. How could he not, especially since she was so beautiful? He didn't tell her, of course, since it was too soon and he wasn't sure how she'd react.

_**Note: I know I'm ending things on a cliffhanger, but I don't know what else to put here. Hope you liked what I included, especially Amelia's premonition. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Magic in the Quarter," Rebekah tells Amelia about Belinda La Fleur and her relationship with Marcel.**_

_**Hey, guys, I apologize for the lack of updates (the last time being November 9), but I was busy with other projects, and inspiration didn't come easy. In celebration of Christmas and just in time for New Year's, I'm going to treat you to a new chapter of this crossover. No spoilers, you'll have to find out for yourself.**_

_That Evening..._

**S**arah Spencer groaned hungrily against the neck of the human she was feeding on in the alley. She had arrived in New Orleans earlier in the day, hoping to track down her sister, having been looking for her since after she killed their parents. She then compelled her victim to go to the hospital and to lie about how he had gotten the bite mark on his neck. Once the human was gone, Sarah resumed her journey through the city, licking her lips to remove the blood she had just drank. During her trek, she came to Marcel's compound. She wondered if they would be willing to let her stay with them, having no other place to go, and having no idea where Amelia might be.

Having made up her mind, Sarah walked into the compound, where she was greeted by Belinda, who had felt a strange presence earlier. The African-American witch gave the strange vampire a curious look.

"May I help you?"

Sarah smirked at her. "You can try, love. I just got here and I need a place to stay. Would it be possible if I could stay here with you?"

"And who exactly are you?"

"Spencer. Sarah Spencer."

Belinda gasped slightly upon hearing that familiar last name. Could it be that she was related to the new witch that was staying with the Mikaelsons? Deciding to take a chance, she asked, "Are you related to _Amelia_ Spencer, by any chance?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Sarah. "She's my sister. She's also a witch, the bane of my existence. I killed our parents after I was turned and I've been trying to look for Amelia ever since." She sat at one of the tables. "I knew that she'd take refuge in America, so I tracked her to this pitiful city in an attempt to find her."

Belinda was about to respond when Marcel came downstairs, having heard his love speaking with someone. He caught sight of Sarah and said, "Well, well, who's this that came wandering into our humble abode, Lindy?"

"This is Sarah Spencer, the sister of that new witch, Amelia," said Belinda. "She says that she's looking for her."

Marcel looked at the younger vampire. "I'm afraid that I haven't seen your sister. Belinda is the only witch that lives here among my band of vampires."

Sarah nodded. "I didn't think so." She eyed him curiously. "What is your name? I forgot to ask before."

"I am Marcel Gerard, and this is Belinda La Fleur, whom you've already met," said Marcel. "You're more than welcome to stay here with us. What's mine is yours, and I can assure you that my men won't bother you."

"If they did, I would have to tell them I'm spoken for," said Sarah. "I was turned by my beloved Warren. Unfortunately, the poor dear is detained in London, but he promised to come to me as soon as he took care of what needs to be taken care of."

"Well, we'll make sure that your lover is accommodated when he gets here," said Marcel. "In the meantime, would you like a drink? My right hand man, Diego, can fix you up some bourbon, if that's your pleasure."

"I'd like some brandy, if you don't mind."

"Very well, brandy it is." Marcel looked at Diego, who was standing nearby. "D, fix our guest some brandy."

Diego nodded and went to the bar to fix Sarah the drink she had requested.

_Mikaelson Mansion – That Same Moment..._

Amelia lit a candle and stuck the stick into some sand to extinguish the flame. She had just put the ingredients of her spell together and closed her eyes, chanting in Latin as she concentrated her energy. The flames of the candles grew brighter and higher as she chanted, the spell working its way through the room.

Elijah stood in the doorway, listening to her as she continued to chant. He had heard her as he was walking by and decided to see what was going on, finding it impossible to turn away. For someone so young, she seemed to be quite powerful. A few minutes later, the flames returned to normal and Amelia opened her eyes. She then turned around and noticed that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh, Elijah, you startled me. You know it's bad manners to spy on a lady."

Elijah chuckled a bit. "I do apologize for the intrusion. I heard you chanting as I was walking by and I wanted to see what you were doing. You're quite powerful, Amelia."

"My mother was very powerful herself and she taught me everything I needed to know," said Amelia. "The Spencers were a famous family of witches where I come from, and people would come from miles around for our spells."

"I am very sorry for your loss," said Elijah. "You didn't deserve to lose your parents like that."

Amelia smiled sadly. "Thank you." She blew out the candles and then her eyes welled up with tears and, not being able to fight them, she let them fall down her face. Elijah smelled the salt of her tears and immediately went over to her, hugging her to him and running his fingers through her hair to console her, inhaling the sweet scent that resided in every strand. Amelia returned his hug and sobbed into his chest, gladly welcoming the comfort he was giving her. Thankfully, he was oblivious to the vision she had, mostly because she didn't want to scare him off with the knowledge of a still unknown future.

After a few minutes, Elijah stepped back and wiped away the remaining tears from her cheek. Before he could stop himself, his lips were colliding with hers in a soft kiss. Although she didn't expect this, Amelia returned the favor and moaned into the kiss as it deepened. _My word, this man is a quite a kisser. Of course, being a vampire, he's probably had a multitude of women that had the pleasure of being kissed by him, and possibly even more than that._

She stepped back a few minutes later, breaking the kiss and there was a silence between them as she looked into his eyes. Of course, what could they possibly say to each other after a kiss that passionate? Finally, she said, "Elijah, your silence is deafening, for lack of a better term."

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I just...find myself unable to find the words." He stepped back himself, taking her hands in his. "You're so beautiful, Amelia."

Amelia hung her head. "Please, you mustn't say such things."

"Why not? I speak the truth."

"Maybe so, but I never thought of myself as beautiful," said Amelia. "None of the young men in London would look at me. Sarah was the beautiful one out of the two of us. Granted, I'm attractive, but I'm not half as beautiful as my sister."

Elijah lifted her chin with his fingers. "I will not let you speak that way about yourself again, do you understand me? You are very beautiful, Amelia, if you don't think that you are. I may not know you, but that's how I feel. If you'd let me, I could show you just how beautiful I think you are."

Amelia said nothing, pulled out of his hold and walked out of the room, her head spinning from their encounter. She had to think, and she couldn't do that while she was in the same room with Elijah.

_**Note: Damn, that was intense, huh? The original idea I had for it wasn't working, so I came up with something better. Don't worry, things will improve for Amelijah, and they will find a way to stop Sarah from completing her mission. Happy New Year, lovelies!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
